


History Lesson

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zanza slowly circles Shulk, observing him from all angles. "Tell me, do you know how the High Entia came to be?"
Relationships: Shulk/Telethia (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	History Lesson

When Shulk comes around, he's on his knees in a dark room. The ground under his legs is cold and hard, and he can't move from his place. Just as panic begins to set in, a brilliantly bright light fills the room in front of him. The shining God materializes and gently touches down on the floor as the light begins to fade, only a faint glow emanating from the man himself still keeping the room dimly lit.

"Shulk," he looks down at the immobilized boy, "how nice of you to join me here." Even without seeing his face, Shulk can hear the smugness in his tone.

Shulk refuses to look up, at first. To give Zanza the satisfaction. But this meagre resistance is short-lived, and it's not long before Zanza takes matters into his own hands and pulls Shulk's head up by his hair. "This is our first face-to-face meeting, vessel." Any lightness to his voice is now gone. "You ought to show more respect. You don't seem to realize the position you're in." He lets go of Shulk's hair, letting the boy's head fall slack.

"Shulk, I think you will find opposing me is not worth the trouble." Zanza slowly circles Shulk, observing him from all angles. "Tell me, do you know how the High Entia came to be?" He smirks when he sees Shulk's head perk up, intrigued in spite of his panic. "The early Homs were integral to the creation of what is now the race of the High Entia. As you should know, the original High Entia were Telethia, and in order to break free from the purpose I gave them, they enlisted the help of the Homs." Shulk's face pales as he hears the unmistakable sound of a Telethia from behind him. "Perhaps you would be interested in following in your ancestors footsteps, if you are so keen on disobeying me."

Shulk quickly comes to regret his initial curiosity. The Telethia behind him forces his head to the floor, putting him in an embarrassing position with his ass sticking out, and tears his shorts off. The air is cold on his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine. His breath hitches when he feels something hard begin to press into him. It hurts a bit at first, stretching him more than he expected, causing him to let out a few low grunts of pain; but soon the discomfort mellows out, and Shulk hates to admit it doesn't feel too bad. Heat spreads through his body, dulling his thoughts and making his mind feel fuzzy. Slowly, the Telethia starts to move inside him and the heat centralizes in his lower abdomen.

The Telethia is powerful, picking up speed as it begins to fuck him more forcefully, each thrust pressing him harder into ground. He can barely think of how exposed he is right now, how Zanza is still here watching him be violated. What's left of his rational mind curses at how good this is starting to feel, and curses again at Zanza. A few whimpers escape his mouth, which is agape to accommodate his now heavy breathing. "P-please... I'm-- Aah..." The Telethia has no reaction to the Homs weak pleas, only interested in its own primal goal. Shulk's moans become more constant, until every thrust elicits one.

Zanza crouches down next to the other blond, clearly delighted by the scene playing out in front of him. Grabbing another fistful of Shulk's hair, the God repositions Shulk's head so he's looking up at him. "Enjoying yourself are you? I do love to see you this way." Shulk was unable to form a reply, his eyes unfocused, trying his best to hold on to his sanity. "It isn't over yet, Shulk. This is what it means to defy me." Zanza chuckled, once again loosening his grip on the boy's hair. The Homs couldn't focus long enough to try and figure out what Zanza meant. 

He didn't think he could last much longer like this, every movement bringing him closer to the edge, but he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

The Telethia lets out a low gutteral sound and slows down its pace to an eventual halt. After being fucked so roughly it's hard for Shulk to adjust to the lack of motion. In the back of his mind he hopes that the Telethia would continue, but he fights hard to suppress it. 

The room is quiet, save for Shulk's labored breathing. Mind still spinning, he's caught off guard when the first egg is deposited. A small, soft, spherical object, evoking a small yelp from the boy. He snaps back to reality and for a fleeting moment finally grasps what's going on: the Telethia is laying eggs in him. At once he is trying to get away, hands searching the smooth ground for some kind of grip, but to no avail. Even if he had something to pull towards, the Telethia is stronger and faster than him. Sensing its partner is attempting to escape the Telethia grips tightly onto Shulk's hips, eliminating any chances he had.

While the first egg had surprised him, the next few were deposited quite easily. He can feel each one as it travels from the Telethia into him, every individual egg stretching him briefly. If he hated to admit how pleasurable the fucking was, then admitting how this felt would be torture. The Telethia was still rocking gently into him in an agonizingly slow rhythm to gently coax the eggs further into their host, keeping him right on the edge of finally cumming. Through the haze of his mind he tries to count how many are unloaded into him. But, realizing that centering his attention on the sensation only amplifies it, he abandons the idea after only getting to six. The silence is broken, at first only by faint whimpers, which progress into full blown moans once more. 

Zanza sits back, admiring the sight in front of him. It's not one he wants to forget soon. Shulk's face is slick with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead in a matted mess; his expression openly betraying his convictions and putting the pleasure he's feeling on full display for his captor. Even with his best efforts, Shulk can't hold himself back and the room echoes with sounds of his breathless enjoyment, clearly teetering on the edge of being fully lost in the experience. If he could think properly, he'd be furious with himself.

Shulk is unsure how long this goes on, keeping track of time is beyond him right now. But the Telethia continues to fuck him slowly while filling him with eggs, until at last he reaches his breaking point. Eyes shut and body twitching and convulsing against his will, Shulk's mind goes completely blank as it's taken over by the rush of endorphins. A prolonged moan escapes his lips, occasionally interrupted with heavy breaths and unintelligible words, riding out the high as the Telethia is unrelenting in its pursuit. The warmth that had built up in his body finally spills over, and the feeling is unimaginable. Shulk's hips buck feebly against the grip of the Telethia, cumming without ever once being touched.

Face still pressed against the floor, he weakly opens his eyes, catching sight of Zanza towering over him, a smug grin plastered on his face. The Telethia deposits a couple more eggs before it finishes, pulls out of Shulk and looses its hold on him, letting the boy finally rest. He stays in his position being too tired to move, only able to watch as Zanza dismisses the Telethia; in an instant it's gone. 

The God wastes no time gloating, "Is this what you desired, Shulk? Opposing me is no simple offense, the consequences are grave indeed." From his spot on the floor, Shulk works up the strength to pull himself to the nearest wall, which he now sits against. His hand drifts to his abdomen, where an undeniable bulge has formed; smaller than he expected, but noticeable all the same. "Were you listening to me," Zanza demands his attention once more, now standing in front of him. The God places his hand under Shulk's chin, tilting his head up, "Too busy thinking about your ordeal, hmm? Could it be you _enjoyed_ it?" 

Shulk wants desperately to protest, but he's still in a daze and finding it hard to stay conscious. Zanza doesn't seem to take notice and turns on his heels before walking away. "Perhaps you are as depraved as your ancestors." Is the last thing he hears before the world goes dark.


End file.
